


You Kiss Your Mother With That Mouth?

by persephone_garnata



Series: You Wanna See A Darker Side? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Brief mention of Natasha Romanov/Bruce Banner, Brief mention of Steve Rogers/ Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, Gags, Implied Natasha Romanov/Pepper Potts - Freeform, Implied Thor/Loki - Freeform, Loki's gag, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Some angst, Steve Rogers' dark side, Top Steve Rogers, mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I don’t trust a guy who doesn’t have a dark side.’<br/>Which is a bit rich coming from the guy whose little pet project nearly got them all killed.	‘Well, maybe you just haven’t seen mine yet,’ Steve answered, and an idea starting forming in his mind. When – if – they got through this latest apocalyptic threat, he’d show Tony his dark side all right.</p><p>And he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Kiss Your Mother With That Mouth?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron. You have been warned!

It’s not often Steve Rogers gets to do something so simple, something unchanged from before the Big Freeze, so that he can forget – for a little while – when he is. But chopping wood on the Barton family farm, the soothingly repetitive motion of the ax swing, comes close.  
Of course, it’d come a lot closer if he didn’t have to listen to the snarky babble of Tony Stark, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, yadda yadda. Son of Howard – he can’t seem to get away from that family, no matter what year it is. His fellow Avenger – although he needs to climb inside a metal shell which is kinda cheating if you ask Steve – friendly(ish) rival, and occasional, furtive, lover. What’s he saying now?  
‘I don’t trust a guy who doesn’t have a dark side.’  
Which is a bit rich coming from the guy whose little pet project nearly got them all killed. ‘Well, maybe you just haven’t seen mine yet,’ Steve answered, and an idea starting forming in his mind. When – if – they got through this latest apocalyptic threat, he’d show Tony his dark side all right.

They did get through the apocalyptic threat. Well, most of them did. But there’d be another one soon enough, he had no doubt. And so he and Agent Romanov spent long hours training their new recruits to the Avengers, the latest additions to their family of freaks. When he’d first met Natasha, a young Russian woman with a dark past, he’d thought they didn’t have much in common: but then he realized they shared certain things. Both had been made into weapons and were now far adrift from the conflicts they had originally been forged to fight. Neither of them really knew how to do anything else. Both had found a new purpose with SHIELD.  
And now they had something else in common: each of them had fallen in love with a man who became a monster, and both had lost their loves. Bruce Banner, MIA as the Hulk in a plane stuck in stealth mode: Bucky Barnes, believed dead for so many years, somehow still alive as the Winter Soldier, but whereabouts completely unknown despite Steve and Sam’s best efforts.  
They didn’t talk about their shared grief, but it bound them together nonetheless, made them push the recruits just a little bit harder, for just a little bit longer, because they knew that perhaps, one day, that extra bit of training might help the new Avengers save one more person. And sometimes, one more person is all it takes - when it’s the right person.  
Steve knew that ultimately nothing – not chopping wood, not putting the recruits through their paces, not even the stuff he had planned for Tony - could entirely numb the pain inside him. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a bit of fun once in a while.  
Finally, the new guys and girl were all panting with exhaustion. Except Vision, of course. He didn’t pant. He just kinda floated, all serene, like some kind of scarlet butterfly.  
‘Right,’ said Steve, ‘I think we’ll call it a day there. Take some time to recuperate.’  
They all nodded, and staggered – or floated – off.  
‘What you got planned now?’ he asked Natasha. She shrugged, and then saw the glint in his eye.  
‘Nothing special. But I can see you have.’  
‘Yeah. I was wondering if I could owe you a favor. Could you, um, keep Pepper distracted for a while?’  
Natasha smiled. ‘It would be my pleasure. Can I ask why you need her distracted?’  
‘I’ve got something I want to show Tony. In private.’  
‘What’s that?’  
‘My dark side.’ 

Tony Stark might be a genius, but still, he wasn’t half as clever as he thought he was. He swallowed Pepper and Natasha’s ‘girlie-chick-flick-and-Chardonnay-night’ excuse without a murmur of protest. He had also set all his security codes to ‘I am Iron Man’ so breaking into his private apartment was a doddle. Steve snuck into the bedroom, heard Tony splashing around in the bathroom, took a couple of things from his bag of tricks, stashed the rest under the bed, and settled in to wait.  
As soon as Tony emerged from the shower, wearing nothing but a precarious towel, he pounced. One arm wrapped around the shoulders, another around the waist, and he had the smaller man overpowered in seconds.  
‘What the fuck!’ Tony gasped, as Steve held both of his hands behind his back with just one of his own.  
‘Language,’ said Steve, with a chuckle, ‘we can’t have any more of your filthy mouth.’  
Before Tony could come out with any kind of smartass retort, Steve shoved the gag over that filthy mouth and snapped it securely shut round the back of his head.  
‘That’s much better,’ he said. ‘You know, Asgardian technology is really something. Thor was kind enough to let me have this gag – after he and Loki had finished with it, of course. And he gave me a couple of other things as well.’  
Another chuckle. Tony made some kind of muffled sound, but Steve paid no attention to whatever his thoughts on the current situation might be. Instead, he pulled him over to bed, pushed him down so he was lying on his back, then sat on top of him, holding him down with sheer super-soldier bulk while he cuffed his hands over his head and secured them to the bed.  
‘So Tony,’ he said, leaning back a little and stretching his arms above his head, letting Tony see the muscles rippling beneath his skin-tight T-shirt – and he could tell, from the look in his widened eyes, and from the stir beneath that towel, that whatever else might be going through his head, Mr Stark was enjoying the show.  
‘I thought it was time I showed you my dark side. Do you like it?’  
More muffled sounds, which might have been ‘I love it,’ or then again, might have been, ‘let me go right now you geriatric pervert’. Steve didn’t really care either way. He moved off Tony, to take in the splendid sight of a handsome billionaire playboy superhero laid out for him, completely at his mercy.  
Or not completely. As soon as he was able, Tony started kicking at him, although what exactly he hoped to achieve by this, given his arms were held by Asgardian cuffs, unbreakable by human strength, wasn’t clear. Steve quickly put an end to this undignified display of pointless defiance by grabbing hold of his ankles.  
‘Now, now, let’s not have any of that. You’ve got two options. Either you keep still and do what I tell you, until Mr Dark Side has finished with you, or I tie your legs down as well. Which is it to be?’  
Tony’s answer was, of course, rendered completely unintelligible by the gag. Steve experimentally let go of his ankles.  
‘Are you going to keep still?’  
Tony nodded.  
‘Very well. If you try to kick me again, you’ll have cuffs on your legs before you can say “Capsicle”. Long before. Understood?’  
He nodded again.  
‘Excellent. Now, let’s just get you ready…’  
He took hold of Tony’s ankles again, and shifted them up the bed and far apart, spreading him open. Then he pulled away the towel, and smiled. A moment ago, Tony might have been struggling against him, but now, his dick was standing to attention like a good, obedient soldier.  
‘Holy shit, Tony, it looks like you’re half-way ready already.’  
Another muffled attempt to speak. For a supposedly intelligent guy, Tony seemed to be having real trouble grasping the fact he couldn’t talk with that gag round his face.  
‘I know, I know, language. But this IS my dark side. And if you think I’ve got a filthy mouth now…’  
He bent down between Tony’s legs, and licked all around the top of his swollen cock, then down the full length of his shaft. A few moans escaped from behind the gag: they only got deeper as Steve’s tongue moved down, further, over his balls, and further still, over his taint, and then…  
Tony flinched involuntarily. Steve laughed.  
‘Oh, you didn’t realise I did that, did you? Didn’t think Captain America would go there? Well, tonight, I am going there. And you’re staying still while I do it.’  
He shifted Tony’s legs and tilted his hips, spreading him still more. Then he ducked his head down again, and flicked his tongue across that tight pucker, again and again, feeling Tony’s flesh relax around him, listening to the little sounds he made into the gag, stroking his hand lightly up and down his cock – not enough to let him come, just enough to keep him rock-hard. His own cock strained against his pants but he ignored the erection for now – no, he had to get Tony in the right condition first.  
The right condition being, of course, opened-up, slicked-up, and totally desperate. He pushed against his asshole with the tip of his tongue, feeling the entrance ease for him, until he started to slide in. A few more licks and flicks around the hole, and then it was time for a finger. Moving his mouth away, he sucked on his index finger and then slipped it inside, absent-mindedly licking Tony’s cock while he searched for – there it is. Tony might not be able to speak, but he could still squirm in pleasure, and let Steve know when he’d found the sweet spot.  
‘Oh, that’s good, isn’t it? You like that?’  
‘Mmh-mmfggh,’ came the answer, which Steve took as a yes, and permission to add another finger. He worked at Tony with his mouth and his hands, opening him up, keeping him right on the edge of orgasm but never letting him get there. He knew by now all the tricks to keep him happy – the way he liked his balls sucked and his taint stroked, the sensitive spot on the inside of his right thigh. And he knew, too, how to deny him happiness, just when to withdraw his touch and leave him unsatisfied, and unable to do a damn thing about it.  
Finally, he drew back altogether, and pulled off his T-shirt, flexing his muscles, showing off his body. Damn, but he didn’t think he’d ever got used to how good it felt to have this body, strong and lean and so fucking sexy he turned heads in the street and made grown men drool.  
‘So Tony, is my dark side handsome enough for you?’  
Tony nodded, vigorously, then closed his eyes in what looked like an agony of anticipation. Steve laughed.  
‘I think you’re just about ready for me now. In fact, I’d say you’re gagging for it.’  
Tony’s groan would have been audible, even through the gag, if Steve hadn’t been too busy laughing out loud at his own joke.  
It didn’t take him long to strip off the rest of his clothes and rummage quickly in his bag of tricks. Within moments he stood at the end of the bed, stark naked, super-soldier dick hard and throbbing, a bottle of lube in one hand.  
‘Now, just a little bit of this…’ he said, as he smeared himself with lube. The stuff they had these days was so much better than what they had in the 40s, he had to admit. Then he climbed back onto the bed and got on all fours, hands on either side of Tony’s shoulders, knees on either side of his hips, his body suspended, a few more moments of panting impatience before…  
When he penetrated him, thrusting in all the way to the hilt, Tony bucked up from the bed, his hands straining uselessly against their restraints, legs waving in the air, head thrown back.  
‘Stay still,’ Steve commanded, holding him down with one hand and kissing his neck while he pounded into him. Oh damn that was so good, Tony was so good right now – hot and tight and not trying to make wisecracks while he fucked him. Well, maybe he was trying, but he certainly wasn’t succeeding. Steve’s dark side was making the most of this. He thrust as hard as he wanted, slamming into Tony’s body with full force over and over again, pulling up his legs over his shoulders and leaning forwards to penetrate him deeper and deeper still, fighting the almost overwhelming urge to come inside him because he wanted to make this last, and besides he had a few other ideas.  
Despite his serum-enhanced stamina, Steve couldn’t sustain himself as long as he wanted to. It took only a couple more thrusts before he felt himself on the edge, so nearly there, so very nearly there…  
And he withdrew completely, at the last possible second, so he could shoot his load all over Tony’s helpless, tied-up body.  
There. That sight. Tony gagged, exhausted, head rolled to one side, arms tied to the bed, chest and abdomen covered in cum, legs spreadeagled, cock still swollen, purple, and longing for release. That’s the sight he came for. Steve breathed hard, licking his lips, committing every detail of the scene to memory. Not that memory was the only option. Reaching into his bag again, he pulled out a camera – a simple point-and-click job which Tony had showed him how to use. Bet he’s wishing he hadn’t done that now.  
Point. Click. And again, from a slightly different angle. And again, from the side. And again, close up. That’s it. That’s one for the photo album.  
After making a nice collection of snapshots to enjoy later, Steve put the camera away.  
‘Right, Tony, we’re nearly done here,’ he said. ‘One more thing for me to do with my filthy mouth.’  
And he leaned down, bending over Tony to lick up his own cum, slurping loudly, running his tongue over his nipples.  
‘Mmmm-mmm,’ he said, smacking his lips with exaggerated glee. ‘Oh, such a dirty, dirty mouth. Shame I can’t kiss you with it.’  
Tony made some incoherent sounds and bucked his hips up, thrusting his cock towards Steve.  
‘Oh, sorry Tony, did I forget to get you off?’ Steve reached down, wrapped his hand around the base of Tony’s dick, and slowly moved it up to the tip. Then he let go again, looking at his wristwatch.  
‘Gosh, is that the time? I’ve got some stuff I need to do. And I need to clean myself up first. You’ll be ok here for a while, won’t you?’  
The noises Tony made weren’t very intelligible, but they sounded angry. Steve laughed.  
‘You’re right, you won’t be ok. Not unless…’  
He pulled his bag out from under the bed, and got a few things out of it. More Asgardian technology. Such wonderful stuff they had, which Thor had so kindly let him have use of. He owed him a big favor, and Natasha too, for keeping Pepper so nicely distracted while he had his fun.  
Clapping the leg irons on Tony only took a moment, and when he was done, he stepped back to survey his handiwork, and smiled. Tony definitely wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. And he certainly wasn’t going to be able to get himself anywhere close to orgasm. His cock throbbed against his stomach, a furious shade of deep reddish-purple.  
Steve went for a quick shower. Then he came back into the bedroom, gave Tony another couple of tugs just to make sure his erection stayed achingly hard, and sighed in contentment. ‘Now, I’m just going to leave you here for a bit, but don’t worry, nobody will find you, not until I get back. I won’t be too long. And when I get back, I’m going to fuck you again, just as hard as before, but this time, I’m going to come inside you. Then I think I’ll lick you again, and suck my cum from your ass. And finally, I’ll consider letting you come in my dirty, filthy mouth.’  
He retrieved his clothes from the floor and pulled them on.  
‘This, Tony, is my dark side. I hope you like it.’  
As he walked out of the room, he heard some noises from behind him. They might have been smartass remarks, or begging to be set free, or professions of undying love, or just groans of frustration. With the gag in place, he couldn’t tell, and he thought he rather liked it that way.


End file.
